


Give your all to me

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn has never had full-on sex before, but g!p Rachel always performs oral sex on her. But she wants her first time to be with someone experienced, like Rachel. When her mom calls her and says that she's going to be left alone in the house for one night, she seizes the opportunity and tells Rachel that she wants to have sex with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give your all to me

McKinley High was usually empty this early in the morning. The students won’t arrive until thirty minutes later, but it seemed that Quinn and Rachel were the only exception to that rule every day. But instead of hanging by the hallways or doing some last minute studying inside one of the empty classrooms, they were locked inside the janitor’s closet, doing an activity that definitely wasn’t school-appropriate.

But Quinn didn’t give a fuck, because Rachel’s head was currently between her legs, underneath her Cheerios skirt and tongue licking skillfully at her pussy. She moaned gutturally and kept her fingers tangled in Rachel’s hair, encouraging the brunette with her kittenish mewls and the jerking of her hips.

Screw the Chastity Club, because having Rachel eat her out every morning before school started and during their free periods was more fun than denying that she didn’t want to have sex. The cravings to have Rachel’s mouth down there started the moment Quinn watched her sing rock songs in the auditorium.

She’d heard Brittany say one time that Rachel was really good at eating pussy, and she decided to find out for herself just how great the brunette was at it.

The first time it happened was in the choir room, right after Glee Club. She had deliberately stayed until everyone except for Rachel left, and when they did, she locked the door and cornered the brunette against the piano. Quinn never beat around the bush, and with her gaze smoldering, she had pulled down her spanks and crashed her lips against Rachel’s.

And then Rachel had sunk to her knees, right between her spread legs. Quinn had still been president of the Chastity Club then, but after the first stroke of Rachel’s tongue against her dripping sex, she decided that it was time to leave the club.

So the next day, she officially brought the club down.

Quinn stroked Rachel’s hair as she ground her hips upwards, groaning in pleasure as she felt that talented mouth kissing and sucking all over her core. The chair she was sitting on creaked as she humped Rachel’s face, clenching her walls around the wet tongue that thrust inside of her.

The wet sounds coming from her snatch were blush-inducing, but she was already used to hearing those sloppy sounds. It got her hotter and needier for Rachel’s lips and tongue, and she was nearing her first orgasm of the day. Rachel hummed happily and sucked on her clit, and Quinn gasped and pussy juices flooded her hole as she came.  

Like always, Rachel drank everything up and licked her clean, kissing her inner thighs until they stopped shaking. Purring in contentment, Quinn held Rachel’s face between her hands and pulled her up for a soft kiss, her toes curling as she felt the bulge in the brunette’s jeans nudge her thigh.

They haven’t gone all the way together yet, but Quinn couldn’t deny that she wanted to see what Rachel’s penis looked like. All she asked Rachel to do so far was just make her cum using her mouth while she took her birth control pills until she was sure that they were fully effective.

If she was going to have her first time, she wanted it with Rachel and she wanted the full experience. She wanted Rachel _raw_ inside of her.

“How many more minutes do we have?” Rachel asked against her lips.

Quinn looked at her watch and pecked Rachel on the cheek. “We still have twenty.”

Rachel hummed and kissed her forehead, a sweet gesture she did every time she came up from between her legs that made Quinn wish sometimes that they were dating. “Do you want another round?”

Smiling softly, Quinn circled her arms around Rachel’s neck and shook her head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk properly if we did.”

“I’m that good, huh?” Rachel said smugly. Quinn rolled her eyes and scratched the nape of her neck.

“Do you have plans with anyone later?” Quinn asked, ignoring the cocky smirk on Rachel’s lips. By plans, she meant quickies that Rachel might possibly have with anyone. Her gut twisted in jealousy at the mere thought of it, but she quickly forced it out of her head before it got the best of her.

Above her, Rachel shifted and ran a hand through Quinn’s hair, brown eyes warm all of a sudden. “Nope. I’m pretty sure you booked me for every single day,” she said with a small grin that made Quinn smile shyly despite the blush-worthy activity they just had earlier.

“I’ll meet you here later for free period then?”

Rachel nodded in affirmation and touched Quinn’s cheek, her bright grin still in place. “I’ll see you later.”

Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel sling her backpack over her shoulder, following her with her eyes as the brunette walked out of the closet. She placed two fingers over the spot on her cheek where Rachel touched her, finding herself melting at the brunette’s sweetness. With a dazed shake of her head, she pulled on her discarded spanks and panties and grabbed her own bag from the floor, then left.

* * *

 Right in the middle of their session during free period, Quinn’s phone started ringing. Rachel groaned in displeasure when Quinn yanked her head out from between her legs and stumbled towards her bag, dripping arousal all over the floor. She quickly unzipped her bag and took out her phone and answered it.

“Mom? What’s up?” Quinn asked and leaned back against the door for support before her knees gave away.

She chewed on her lip as Rachel walked over towards her and went down on her knees, spreading her legs wide open to expose her pink flesh. Her head thumped against the door as Rachel kissed her thighs, her breath hitting her creamy skin. Biting her lip to hold in her kittenish mewls, she screwed her eyes shut as she focused on her mom’s voice, not having the heart to tell Rachel to stop.

Small hands caressed her inner thighs, a pair of soft lips brushing over her wet folds. Teasing strokes of a warm and wet tongue on her sex. Rachel really did know what to do with her mouth.

A part of her didn’t even care that her mom might hear her moaning while Rachel’s damned tongue was licking up a storm down there. The very mom that believed that her ‘Perfect Christian Daughter” had never been defiled.

Well, like Celibacy Club, screw that image.

_“So, will you be okay if we left you alone for tonight?”_

That certainly got Quinn’s attention. She didn’t even hear the reason as to why her parents were going to be away for the night, what with Rachel’s mouth latched onto her drenched pussy. But she didn’t care. All she cared was that she could invite Rachel to their house and finally have sex with her.

“Y-yeah! I’ll be fine, mom!” Quinn stammered, her free hand finding its way to Rachel’s chestnut tresses to stroke her scalp. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

She barely heard her mom telling her to make sure to lock all the doors and saying goodbye, and she managed to return the goodbye breathlessly before she dropped the call. Her phone hit the floor as she desperately humped Rachel’s face in heat, but as long as it worked fine by the time she picked it up later, then everything was good. It wasn’t like it fell from a really great height, anyway.

Rachel hummed against her core, and Quinn tugged on her hair to make sure she didn’t go anywhere. Her neck and chest was shiny with sweat, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand, eyes closed in her pleasure.

“Keep licking me,” Quinn panted, hips jerking in greedy juts to feel more of Rachel’s mouth on her.

It didn’t take much longer than that. With one last lap of Rachel’s tongue over her slit, Quinn shuddered and clamped her legs around Rachel’s head as she came, squirting her slick cum inside the brunette’s mouth. She didn’t even bother trying to hold herself up, instead sinking to the floor as she breathed heavily.

Her mind still in a haze, she patted around for her phone and checked if it was okay. Thankfully, it was. Because there was no way she was going to explain to her parents that she ended up with a broken phone because she dropped it while someone was going down on her.

Although it would be fun to see her father’s face turn purple because she enjoyed having someone between her legs. And in school, nonetheless.

Rachel sat beside her and grinned, as though she did nothing wrong. Well, there certainly wasn’t anything wrong with her giving Quinn an orgasm, but to do it while she was on the phone with her mom was.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Quinn scowled as she slapped Rachel’s arm. “That was my mom on the phone!”

“You didn’t tell me to stop, did you? And besides, you clearly enjoyed it,” Rachel shot back.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. Rachel was right, and she couldn’t deny that. Her face must have reflected how good she was feeling in the midst of it.

“Fine, I did. You’re still crazy, though.”

“Crazy good,” Rachel said smugly, but Quinn ignored her. “What did your mom say, by the way?”

“She said that they’re going to leave me alone in the house for tonight,” Quinn answered, unwilling to explain that her head was clouded during the conversation. Because explaining meant giving Rachel the satisfaction that she couldn’t focus because the brunette was, in fact, _crazy good_ at what she did.

“So, you’re not inviting Santana and Brittany to stay with you?” Rachel asked casually, stretching her legs out on the floor.

Quinn shook her head and touched Rachel’s arm, tilting her head so that they could look at each other properly. But her eyes didn’t miss the way the hairs on Rachel’s arm rose. She hoped that it would be easy to convince Rachel to have sex with her.

She bit her lip and pressed two fingers against Rachel’s bicep, slow and seductive. “I’m planning to invite someone else, though.”

For a few seconds, Rachel seemed to stop breathing. Quinn smiled and kissed her jaw, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. She wasn’t Quinn Fabray if she didn’t get what she wanted, and right now, she was no longer going to deny that she was curious about sex.

Gone were the days where she acted like a prude for the sake of trying to please her parents.

“W-who’s it going t-to be?” Rachel stuttered as Quinn’s lips hovered mere centimeters away from hers.

Quinn smiled and planted her palm over the bulge in Rachel’s jeans, pleased by the small whimper that the action elicited. Then she flicked her tongue over Rachel’s bottom lip and gave her crotch a firm squeeze, and this ripped a groan from the smaller girl’s throat.

“Why don’t you guess? You’re not like the buffoons from the football team, so I’m sure you can get it right on the first try,” Quinn urged her, fingers dancing over the seam of Rachel’s pants.

Rachel sucked in a harsh breath and covered Quinn’s hand with her own, stopping any more movements. “You want me to stay with you?” she asked, almost in disbelief. “Why?”

“Would you believe me if I said that I want to have sex with you?” Quinn husked, her pussy throbbing at her words. “If I said that I want your cock inside me, possibly making me feel better than your talented mouth?” she whispered in Rachel’s ear, voice filled with desire.

“But it’s your first time, isn’t it? Why would you want it with me? I mean, you know my reputation,” Rachel questioned her, hand tightly gripping Quinn’s.

“Oh, I’ve heard. The girls were gushing about your skills in bed. And if you ask me, I want my first time to be with someone _amazing_. Specifically, _you_ ,” Quinn emphasized, her heated gaze boring into Rachel. “I want you, Rachel. _All of you_.”

Rachel sighed and kissed her forehead, her grip on Quinn’s hand slackening. “Okay, fine,” she finally conceded. “Just one question, though.” Quinn’s ears perked up and she nodded her assent. “Can I date you after?”

“You’re pretty straightforward, aren’t you?” Quinn laughed and touched Rachel’s cheek. “But I thought you don’t date? That you just want to have sex?”

“I have a crush on you,” Rachel admitted with a slight blush. “And, uhm, I stopped having sex with other girls after you cornered me in the choir room.”

Quinn’s eyebrows arched up high at the confession. Come to think of it, she never heard anything else from her Cheerios about having a really good time with Rachel. Even Santana and Brittany looked really disappointed the past few days.

At least the feeling of wanting each other to date was mutual.

“Alright,” Quinn smiled and scratched the back of Rachel’s neck. “I’ll date you, Rachel.”

Rachel’s face visibly lit up at her response, and Quinn laughed and kissed her nose. For a proclaimed sex goddess from the girls in the school, Rachel could still be adorable. Which Quinn didn’t mind at all.

She stood up and took fresh panties from her bag and put them on, feeling Rachel’s eyes on her. As for the one she ruined, she put it inside the pocket of Rachel’s jeans and smirked at the brunette. Rachel’s jaw dropped open as she patted her pocket, and Quinn laughed and palmed her crotch again.

“See you later, Rachel,” Quinn winked and took her bag, swaying her hips as she left the janitor’s closet.

* * *

 

Rachel was dressed up in a navy blue v-neck shirt with a leather jacket on top, skinny jeans, and a pair of red topsiders when she appeared on the Fabray’s doorstep. That outfit always got Quinn hot, more so now that she was anticipating so much more from Rachel.

After a dinner of pasta, they went upstairs to Quinn’s room with a few bottles of water as per Rachel’s suggestion. Because of that, Quinn had a feeling that Rachel that they might be going at it all night. Not that she was opposed to it, because of course she would want to take advantage of the chance that her parents were away overnight.

Now they were making out on the bed, both of them half-naked with Rachel on top of Quinn. Arousal shot straight through her core as Rachel groped her ass, and she rolled her hips upwards, wanting, _needing_ more. Now she understood why her Cheerios threw themselves at Rachel all the time.

Rachel was just that good with her lips and hands. Add to that the way she was pressing their bodies together.

Quinn was reeling with the thought that her first time was going to be taken by Rachel on her bed, while she was in high school and still living with her parents. And it was going to be a damn good sex at that. She slid her hands up and down Rachel’s waist, her breathless sounds of pleasure spurring the brunette on.

Her fingers tangled in Rachel’s hair as their lips furiously worked together, her toes curling as Rachel slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Bucking her hips, Quinn sucked on Rachel’s tongue, her arousal already seeping through her panties. God, the things Rachel was doing to her.

Without breaking their kiss, Rachel tugged on Quinn’s shorts all the way down, her soaked panties being pulled down along with it. Quinn was greedy in kissing Rachel, tugging and biting on her lower lip while they rocked their hips against each other. Her cunt throbbed with each contact that it made with Rachel’s crotch.

Their tongues chased each other, and Quinn distracted herself for a moment as she hastily unzipped Rachel’s jeans. Rachel grunted and broke away for a moment to take off the offensive piece of clothing. And then their lips crashed back together for a heated and needy kiss, Quinn gasping as Rachel humped her bare pussy.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Rachel exclaimed as she rutted more insistently, and Quinn was clawing at her back as she rocked herself back and forth. “I can feel how hot andwet your pussy is, Quinn.”

Quinn whimpered and listened to Rachel’s grunting while they humped each other. It was desperate, hot, and fueled with lust. But Quinn wanted Rachel’s first load of the night to explode inside of her, so she begged Rachel to take her boxers off immediately, which she did.

Grabbing Rachel’s prick by the base, she slid its length between her plump pussy lips, moaning in bliss at the sensation. Taking the hint, Rachel rubbed herself back and forth, coating her shaft in Quinn’s juices.

But Rachel suddenly stopped, and Quinn whined desperately. She tried to take Rachel’s rigid pole again, but the brunette pulled away.

“Wait, l-let me get a condom,” Rachel panted heavily and made a move to get off of Quinn.

Quick in her reflexes, Quinn wrapped her legs tightly around Rachel’s hips and kept her still, her eyes hooded with desire. Rachel moaned as her shaft was wrapped up snugly between Quinn’s nether lips and held still.  

“No condoms,” Quinn shook her head and kissed Rachel softly. “I’m on the pill, so don’t worry. I want to feel you raw inside me, Rachel.”

“Oh God, okay,” Rachel bobbed her head and stroked her cock.

Quinn’s gaze drifted down to the stiff pole jutting proudly between Rachel’s legs, and she moaned and clamped her legs together at how _big_ it was. It was sexy, watching Rachel fist her shiny cock and listening to her kittenish mewls.

“Want you inside me,” Quinn whispered and opened her legs again. “Please, Rachel. I want your dick in my pussy.”

Almost immediately, Rachel stopped her ministrations on herself and looked Quinn in the eye. With a small nod, Quinn grasped the base of Rachel’s shaft and guided it inside her soaking hole. She whimpered at the wide stretch it provided her, screwing her eyes shut as Rachel pushed more of her length inside.

It definitely felt good. A little painful, but _amazing_. Her mouth hung open as Rachel finally managed to slide all the way to the hilt, her cunt tingling and throbbing.

“I feel so full,” Quinn sighed, thanking the heavens that she decided to take the pill. She could feel the heat of Rachel’s cock against her walls, the way it pulsed and twitched inside of her. “You’re so- _god_ , how are you so big?”

Rachel laughed softly and rolled her hips, making Quinn moan in delight. “Doesn’t matter how or why, but what matters is do I make you feel good?”

“Mmm, definitely. You feel so- _ah_ , amazing and perfect inside me,” Quinn said in encouragement, her walls clamping around Rachel of their own accord.

“Just wait until I start moving. Your pussy’s going to feel a whole lot better when I do,” Rachel whispered, and Quinn curled her toes and babbled incoherently.

She can’t fucking wait until Rachel started pounding her into the bed.

Finally content with just feeling Rachel sheathed inside of her, Quinn asked her with her eyes to start moving. Rachel pulled out, leaving the head of her cock inside Quinn before thrusting back in. This tore a needy moan from Quinn, and she cast her gaze downwards to watch Rachel’s prick sliding in and out of her.

Rachel went slow at first, testing the waters as to how fast her pace should go with Quinn. But Quinn needed more. She wanted Rachel to give it her all.

“You can go faster,” Quinn bit her lip, her eyes glued to Rachel’s shaft.

“Alright,” Rachel kneaded Quinn’s breasts and quickened her pace, dropping her hips to plow into the cheerleader’s dripping snatch. “So _tight_. Mmngh, you’re so fucking hot around me.”

The sounds that her pussy made were filthier and sloppier compared to Rachel just eating her out, and Quinn found it really hot that Rachel could do this to her. She arched off the bed and groaned, thrusting back against Rachel.

Rachel kissed her neck, palms working at her breasts and hips driving forward to drill her cock in her sopping sex. It was driving her wild, and she was becoming a needy mess for Rachel’s prick. Coupled with Rachel’s own unrestrained sex noises of moaning, grunting, and groaning, and Quinn was a goner.

“So fucking good! Give me more, Rachel! _Ungh_ ,” Quinn moaned naughtily, grasping the back of Rachel’s neck. “ _Oh! Fuck me, fuck me!_ Fuck my pussy with that huge dick! _Mmm! Mmm!_ ”

With a low growl, Rachel reached between Quinn’s legs and fingered her clit while she fucked her dick inside her warm pussy and rotated her hips to drill deeper. Quinn couldn’t believe that sex could feel this great. Or maybe it was only because she was having it with Rachel.

And the fact that Rachel was really experienced when it came to fucking was an added bonus, too.

“Fucking tight pussy,” Rachel groaned, pounding faster and deeper into Quinn. “Can’t get enough of it.”

Quinn gasped at the sopping wet sounds coming from her snatch, her short screams of ecstasy drowning out Rachel’s loud moaning. Their bodies were slick with sweat, the mattress squeaking as Quinn was nailed into it.

She came in a wild rush, her lips parted in a loud moan of pure bliss as she soaked Rachel’s still pumping cock with her pussy juices. Rachel panted, her thrusts becoming jerky and uncoordinated. Quinn could feel Rachel’s shaft pulsing more insistently inside of her, and she instinctively clenched her muscles around it.

And then Rachel came with a desperate groan, the veins in her neck becoming pronounced as she dumped her load inside Quinn’s still orgasming pussy.

Rachel’s semen felt warm, and Quinn moaned as it filled her right up to the brim. It felt erotic and intimate to have Rachel shoot her seed deep in her hole, and to think that she wouldn’t have felt that kind of pleasure if she didn’t take the pill and Rachel had to wear a condom.

“That is definitely a lot better than you just eating me out in the janitor’s closet,” Quinn said appreciatively as she ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair. “Thanks for making my first time really, really good.”

“You’re welcome,” Rachel grinned and kissed Quinn sweetly. “After all, Quinn Fabray deserves nothing but the best,” she added as she rolled her hips.

Quinn laughed and held Rachel’s face in her hands, massaging the still hard shaft inside of her. “Mmm, you’re still hard.”

“I can go all night long,” Rachel smirked and flipped their positions so that Quinn was on top of her. Quinn moaned and grasped Rachel’s shaft with her walls. “And I can teach you a lot of tricks about sex.”

Quinn licked her lips and planted her hands on Rachel’s abs. Oh, she’ll definitely want to learn those tricks.


End file.
